Long Last
by Kenta16
Summary: What happens when Tai goes missing and it is up too Matt and the rest of the 01 and 02 gang to find him? will they find there former leader in time, or will they be too late? This is a Tai/Matt fiction, meaning boy/boy, Rating for violence, language. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prolog

**What would happen if Tai went missing, and Matt was left along with the rest of the digidestined from the 01 and 02 gang to find him? Will they find him in time, or will they be too late? Rating for violence, language, and rape (Or possible rape) Or mentions of rape. I'll see what the readers want. **

**Kenta: Hello everyone! This is my first story ever on here, so there was a few things I missed the first time writing this. I found that writing on here was not as easy as I thought till you actually get use to it. Tai, would you like to do tis disclaimer? **

**Tai: Disclaimer: Kenta dose not own Digimon or its characters. If he did, the story would have gone differently. **

**Kenta: Thank you Tai! **

Long Last Chapter 1

Prolog:

Tai's POV:

"Man, soccer practice really went on forever today. It's already past seven." I look at my watch, checking the time for the hundredth time now. "I'm so hungry!_ I can't wait to make it home so I can get something to eat and have a nice hot shower." _I thought. Looking down at Koromon, I knew the little guy could use some food too. He is out like a light in my gym bag. I couldn't help the grin that slowly made it's way to my face. Koromon has only been here for a few days now, and will be returning back to the digital world soon. _"I really enjoy having my partner here with me, it doesn't feel so lonely. Matt is too busy with his band around this time, so I'm use to walking home alone." _I let out a yawn, thinking of my blond secret boyfriend. Yes, secret. The others have no idea that Matt and I are together.

Walking down the street, all thoughts on my boyfriend and the time we will spend together, kept my smile intact. I couldn't wait. I didn't get much time with my boyfriend, but today was Friday, and Matt had the whole weekend planned out. That happiness suddenly faded when I felt something poke the back of my neck, and all I could see was darkness.

3rd Party POV:

As Tai walked down the streets, making his way down the darker part of his home town, his mind drifts off to his boyfriend. The thoughts made him unaware when something pointy and sharp made its way to his neck, digging into his skin as the sudden pain went through his body, causing him to pass out, dropping his bag onto the cold floor. Koromon, unaware of the situation, fights his way out of the bag. The bag was only unzipped enough for him to retrieve the air he needed, however, it was not helping him escape to save his partner, only able to free himself once the men were gone, along with his partner and friend. Looking around the area, feeling the panic boil over, he seeks for the direction that they escaped in, but wasn't able to find any trace. Eyes widening in fear, the little digimon hurries to where he knows the closest digidestined was located.

Matt was walking down the street, just finishing up with his band practice. He was enjoying the cool air, and the stars made the moment even more enjoyable. He couldn't think of anything that could make this better. That is, till he thought of his loving boyfriend. The clingy brunet would definitely make this moment better. The smiles on his face only grew at the thought of his shorter, tan boyfriend. He didn't notice the little pink ball with ears jumping his way, and yelling his name.

"Matt! Matt! You've got to help! Tai's been taken away"

Matt looks at the little ball, unable to processes what he was just told at the moment._ "taken away?" _he thought. That wasn't possible. If that was true, then he must go home, pick up Tsunomon and start a search for his beloved boyfriend.

"Wait, hold on. What happened?" Matt asked the panicked digimon.

"Tai was walking home after practice and I was taking a nap in his bag but the bag was too far zipped up and I couldn't make it out in time to save Tai from these big men taking him away and I-"

"Woah, relax, take a breath before you hurt yourself." Matt informs the in-training digimon. Koromon did so, and told Matt again what happened.

"Alright. Then it's time to get the others together and find Tai."

Koromon nods his best in agreement, rushing off with Matt back to his apartment where TK is. there, they can make some calls and get started.

**Sorry if there was not much in the beginning. I promise there will be more answered in the next chapter if anyone wants me to continue. This is the first Digimon FanFiction I have ever done, so please no flames. I will use the advice to make my story better though.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kenta: Hello everyone. After not having the first chapter up for more then a day, or so, I've decided to write the next chapter for this story. Tai, Matt, if you please... **

**Tai: Disclaimer: Kenta dose not own Digimon or it's characters. **

**Matt: He would also like to thank Takato for his first comment. Thanks to him, Kenta is willing to work on more of the story so soon. **

**Kenta: Thank you Tai and Matt. That was perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself. **

**Matt's POV: **

I don't think I have ever made it home so fast after band practice. I didn't even care about the odd looks that were giving when people saw Koromon jumping behind me. Bursting through the front door, I know I gave TK a startle. He almost lost his bowl of sweet and sour popcorn that he had while watching a movie with Kari. Well, that's one less call I'll have to make and one more person to help make the calls. That's a good start.

"Matt! What's up, where's the fi-" before TK could finish, I stopped him by placing my hands on his shoulders. He knew instantly that something was up. I don't freak out over nothing. Shaking him like a rag doll, I couldn't help the trace of worry that escaped past my lips. "Tai has been kidnapped and we have to find him!" The younger teenagers looked stunned for a moment till the reality of my words sunk in. Kari was the first to react to the news of her brother's disappearance.

"What!? What do you mean 'Tai's been kidnapped?' how...? why...?" She started, the look of fear upon her face. Why do I have to be the one to break the news to Tai's sister? And why here in front of me? Tai and Kari are the ideal siblings, even Kari admits he's the best big brother. Tai was always protective of his sister, but he knew how to let go when he needed too. Boyfriends were kept on there toes, but other then that, Kari and Tai were the perfect siblings. It took a lot for Tai not to worry about his sister when she became apart of the second DD team, and there was so little that he could do to help her. He had to trust the team at the time to keep her safe, much like he did for the rest of us. I'm sure he was worried with Davis being the leader of the new team. Davis was himself all over again, and just like Tai, Davis got them into trouble from time to time. But, Davis was just like Tai. So, he was able to manage to get out of it somehow. Maybe that was one thing that Tai felt safe about. He knew Davis would take care of Kari, much like he did. Whatever the reason, Tai was able to let Kari go a bit.

I could only nod with a grim look on my face. TK was next to realize the situation and was the first to walk over to the phone. "What are you doing?" I asked in almost a hurt and shocked tone. "I'm calling Izzy. He'll know what to do." I had to agree. Izzy would be best to call first. "I'll call the others, Kari, could you call Davis, Ken and Yolei?" That was all I had to ask before she was on the phone. Then, the calls were made and hopefully a search soon after.

**Izz's POV: **

I love working on my computer. Being known as the computer geek in the group, I get asked a lot about just about anything when it comes to computer handling, so it was no surprise when my cell rang at the hour of eight or so.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, we need to call a meeting! Tai is miss-well, kidnapped. I don't have much more information then that."

It was TK, and his voice was calm but... Panicked? I could hear Matt on the other side, sounds like he is talking to Kari. Well, that must be unsettling. Knowing Kari, this isn't going to sink in well. But, I guess we'll wait and see what happens, she is the bearer of light after all.

"Alright, look. Tell me where Tai was kidnapped. I'll get Joe and Mimi, and we'll check the area. Maybe we can find something there." I could hear TK ask Matt, then a short pause before Matt seems to talk to someone else. Koromon, I'm guessing. Then, I got my answer. "Koromon isn't too sure about the street name, but it sounds like it was just a few blocks away from where Matt has his practices with his band. He said there were some broken street lights that failed to get fixed, and they were by a park." great, I have my destination. "Alright, call the other's. I'll see what I can dig up." then I canceled the call. Closing my laptop, then calling to my partner, Tentomon. He has not returned to his in-training form since he would rather hide in my closet then to walk around town stuffed in a bag. Not that I mind, I rather stay here on my computer. Slipping my shoes on at the door and taking my leave, I can only hope that I find someone or something to help us find the whereabouts on Tai.

**Davises POV: **

"Alright! first place, here I come!" Just like any other Friday, I spend my time playing Fiffa on the PlayStation. It's a pretty well known soccer game, in case you didn't know. But, who doesn't? I had just got the ball when my cell rang, reaching over and answering the call, still focused on my game.

"Hello?"

"Davis, It's Kari. Can you hel-"

"Help with homework? A report? I can help with food!" Kari called! Man, it's rare that she calls on a Friday. She is normally with TJ or TB on Fridays. Whatever his name is. Anyway, I wont pass up this opportunity! Maybe she want's to hang! But, then again... Her voice is low and... Lost it's light? Why? Did something happen between her and TC? Wait, she's been talking. Better listen.

"And they took him, Davis. Someone took Tai, and we need to find him." That was all it took. Game forgotten and sat to the side, I was already at the door putting on my shoes. Tai was kidnapped. Tai is my idol, my mentor, my friend and brother. And now someone had the guts to take him away? Well, whoever they are, they don't have just Tai to deal with anymore. Now, they have the whole DD team. I know the others will do what they can. But first, to comfort Kari.

"Hey, Tai's a strong person. He'll be alright till we find him. Don't worry. Where are you?"

"I'm at Matt's apartment with Matt and TK."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I'll get the rest of the younger DD and come right over."

She thanks me and hangs up. Well, we have some work to do. Looking at the time, it's a little past eight now. We will have to get as much done as we can now. Veemon is already by my side, unsure of the situation. I'll tell him once I get Ken, Cody and Yolie. Till then, I know he'll follow me no matter where I go.

**Matt's POV: **

Okay, so we made our first few calls and we already have Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolie on the way. Izzy is getting Joe and Mimi. That just leaves Sora. God, how I would love to not call her. Everyone knows she and I dated, we dated a few months. But, it just turned out that I wasn't that interested in her. And no, it wasn't because she didn't treat me good. She was great actually. But, I just couldn't love her the way I wanted to. She deserved better, not someone who is unsure of there feelings. Well, I was sure, but they were not feelings for her. Taking a deep sigh to calm my nerves, I make to dial her number.

"Hey Matt. What's up?"

"Hey, Sora. Uhmm... N-not much, kind of. Well, a lot, but uhmm... I-I need you to come over. You see, Tai was kidnapped. Izzy is picking up Mimi and Joe and they are going to check the area where Tai was kidnapped at. Davis is going to bring the younger group back to my apartment, and TK and Kari are already here."

A long silence goes through the phone. A long, uncomfortable silence. Why dose things have to be so awkward between us? After the long eerie silence, she breaks it, thank god. "Alright. I'll be over in the next ten minutes." she says, her voice sounds unknowing. Sora and Tai have been friends forever, of course this would affect her. We say our goodbyes and the line goes dead. All we can do is sit and wait. Kari looks ready to burst into tears, she is shaking slightly and holding TK's shirt with a death grip. He can only stroke her hair, trying to keep up his brave and hope filled eyes going to prove everything will be okay. But I know my brother. Tai was like a second brother to TK. The first time in the digital word, Tai was the big brother that I could not be. I've learned a lot, thanks to Tai. I sit on the couch, unknowing what to do. What can I do but wait? _"Tai... Please be okay..." _

**Tai's POV: **

_"W-what happened? It feels like I got hit by a train... W-why can't I move?" _My arms... They are tied behind my back. I can't move, my body hurts so much. How long was I in this position? The area feels very small, and tight. It's so hot, I can hardly breath. I have to remember what happened. _"Okay, I was walking home after practice, thinking about Matt. Then everything went dark... Wait..."_ Looking off to his side, his vision failing him, but he could make out little bits of color and shapes. "K-koromon?" No response._ Maybe Koromon wasn't here? That means that maybe Koromon will be able to get help. _Feeling the stiffness in his body, Tai attempts to change his position. "F-fuck, this hurts like hell." His voice is harsh and cold from trying to hide his emotions. He can't show fear.

The stinging feeling on my neck makes its way through my body, causing me to cease my movements. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming in pain. This is so unbearable, but I have a feeling it's only going to get worse. Unless I am able to free myself... I've already decided that I am in the trunk of a car. Not exactly my cup of tea, but I'll manage something... I can hear footsteps, and talking. Low, and gruff like talking. These men must be in there forties at least. It sounds like... Three of them maybe. Okay, not a fair game, but hey, I'll manage, right? Wait, it sounds like there is someone much younger... Maybe about my age? It's defiantly male as well. That makes four of them. The voices are right outside, in front of the trunk of the car. The clicking of the hood sounds off in my ears, and now's my chance. "_They don't know I'm awake yet, so this is my only chance!" _

**Kenta: YAY! Chapter 2, done. I feel much better about this chapter then the first. What do you think? **

**Tai: I think you have a lot to do before you can call yourself a writer. **

**Matt: Yeah, I mean, why a cliff hanger so soon in the story!? **

**Kenta: Because I want people to be excited to continue reading my story... You don't like my story? *Sniffles* **

**Matt and Tai: We didn't say that! It's an awesome story! **

**Kenta: Thank you! Now, I'll be looking forward to your comments everyone. Again, this is the first time I am actually attempting to write an actual story, so please no flames. Advice would be welcomed though. I would love to know what everyone would like to see. I will also start asking what I should do in my stories. Not just yet though. You'll know when I ask. Thank you everyone who supports my story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Kenta: Hello everyone! It's time for chapter two! I'm so excited! Well, this is the second time I am working on chapter two . I left for a second and when I came back, someone erased all my work! So, here's the second time I am working on chapter two. **

**Tai: Learn to save before you leave your computer wide open for just anyone to see. **

**Kenta: I know I know! Matt, please do the disclaimer. **

**Matt: Disclaimer: Kenta dose not own Digimon, blah blah blah, or it's characters. **

**Kenta: Thank you Matt! Now, on with chapter two! **

**Long Last Chapter 2 **

**Matt's POV: **

It only took twenty minutes for everyone to arrive. Well, all except for Izzy, Joe and Mimi. They are still out looking for clues. TK sits with Kari on the two seat sofa, Gatomon sits by her partners side and Patamon sits on TK's head, looking down at the sobbing teenage girl who has almost completely covered the others shoulder in salty tears. I can't blame her. I want to break down myself, but I have to stay strong. If it were TK who was taken away from me like this, I would probably be the same way as Kari right now. But, since it was Tai, I have to step up and take charge of this situation. I can't let my tears show. I can't let myself break.

Looking around the room again, Davis stands in a corner with Veemon by his side. I thought he would be trying to cheer Kari up, but instead it just looks as though he is coming up with a plan. He reminds me of Tai so much. If you didn't know any better, you would think they were related some how. The same love for soccer, the goggles, his stubbornness, the same golden tan, messy hair. He even acts like Tai. Maybe he will be able to come up with a plan. I mean, Tai would have been able to come up with something.

Ken is sitting on the three person sofa with Yolei and Cody. They don't seem to say much. Yolei looks ready to rip someone's head off, Ken has his hands on her lap, and Cody seems the most calm. Well, I guess that was to be expected. Yolei has a pretty bad temper sometimes. Even though she and Tai were not close, they still worked together when it came to the digital world. So, Tai was still someone she looked at as a good friend and teammate. Ken must have his hands full with her. They have just gotten together, and he has already gotten use to his girlfriends reaction on things. Right next to Mimi, she is probably the most violent out of the DD's. She is a lot like Mimi actually. And then Cody. You can never tell what he is thinking. Is he worried? Mad? Upset? I don't know. He is the hardest to read out of the new DD's. He doesn't really react, Then you have there partners as well. Hawkmon, wormmon and armadillomon. Hawkmon is Yoleis partner. He sits on the arm chair of the sofa next to her, trying to give her some words of advice. Wormmon, a little worm digimon who looks much weaker then he really is, is Ken's partner. He's sitting on the floor at Kens feet, Armadillomon belongs to Cody. He lays next to wormmon by his partners feet.

Moving on, Sora and Beomon. Sora sits in a chair with her partner on her lap, clearing trying to be strong but I can read her like an open book. She wants to cry and be comforted, but she refuses to let anyone see her so weak. I can relate. But, we just have to wait. I decide to pull a chair over to talk to Sora.

"Hey." I say as calm and cool as possible.

"Hey Matt. Any news?" Her voice is shaky, but she manages to hold her cool in this situation as well.

"No, nothing yet. It'll take some time."

"Matt, we don't have time. We have to find him as soon as possible. What if they-"

"I know, Sora. I know."

I can't let her finish that. I don't want to think about it. The idea of something happening to my beloved Tai is too much to handle right now. I can't think of what they could be doing to him. I have to keep telling myself that he is strong. He's okay. He wont let anything happen to him. That's it.

Before my train of thought can continue, I hear a nock at the door. Jumping to my feet, I rush to answer it, along with everyone's attention directed at the front door. Opening it, I see Izzy, Joe, Mimi and there partners Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon. I notice Joe has a bag around his shoulder and I know it's Tai's bag. "Hey Matt. Sorry, but we didn't find much." Izzy says, but I ignore him, I grab Tai's bag from Joe and walks back to the others. Opening the bag, it has his usual soccer clothes, but also his cellphone and his digivice. Not good. We can't even track him. Continuing to search the bag, there isn't much for me to say. That is, till something pricks my finger. "Owtch! What the hell!" I pull my hand from the bag, placing my finger to my lips and sucking the area that was just poked. My reaction gets the attention of Joe, who rushes to my side to take a look at my finger. Just a needle point amount of damage was done. Joe starts to carefully removes the items from the bag. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about this." Joe said, taking out a needle. "How could you forget that was in there!?" I snap. "I put it in there so none of us would get hurt. Sorry Matt." Izzy chimed in. Man, that really hurt.

"Well, what is it for?" Davis asked from his spot. "We think it was used to nock Tai out. Joe is going to run some tests on it to find out." Mimi says with a bright smile on her face. Why? She seems pretty cheerful giving the situation. My attention falls on Izzy, who is now discussing a plan. "We found this a few feet away. I think in the direction that the criminal must have taken Tai in. So, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Joe, Mimi and Myself are going to stay here and try to figure out what exactly was in that thing. Davis, Tk, Kari, Sora and yourself, Matt, will follow my directions. If I'm right, we should be able to use Gabumon to follow the scent. While you do that, you will keep us back here informed on the situation. We will be the back up team. If anything goes wrong, then we'll be able to find you easy since all we will have to do is follow the digivice."

This could work. I mean, it's risky, but it could, right? "Yeah, that sounds good. We'll leave you to hold the team out here. When you figure anything out, make sure to contact us." Izzy nods in agreement. "Right. Remember, we have limited time to catch up with these guys. Gabumon has to find Tai's scent fast and keep on it." With that said, Izzy hands me one of Tai's dirty shirts from soccer practice today. "Use this to help Gabumon find his scent." With that, Sora, Kari, Davis, Tk and myself along with our partners all put our shoes on at the door, grabs our jackets and leaves the others to do there job.

"So, I guess the first thing to do is to rush off to the location they found this stuff at." Davis says. I nod. "Yeah, lets hurry up. Hopefully Gabumon will be able to find Tai's scent. "But, wait! Why can't we just fly around the city?" Davis isn't too bright sometimes. Rolling my eyes, I give him the only logical answer that could be made at a time like this. "Because, if we do that, we wont be able to follow Tais scent. And the park isn't that far away, so let's hurt!" Finally, with that said, The goggle head, myself and everyone else takes off in the direction of the location of Tai's kidnapping. We'll have to work fast if we want to find him.

**Tai's POV: **

Okay, I can do this! It just take the perfect timing.

**CLICK**

The sound of the trunk being unlocked filled my ears, with all my strength, I push my body up, Pushing the lid to the hood up, and surprising the others that stand there. I couldn't save myself from falling to the ground. I lost my footing as soon as I hit the ground, but I quickly recovered and took off running. sight is still blurry, I can't tell where I'm going. But it doesn't matter. I have to get away as far as I can. I made it a good few feet ahead of these slow pokes behind me. They can hardly keep up. I'm sure I'll make it away from here. I'll go home, have a nice meal and get some rest.

The darkness of the night is making this rather tricky though._ I can't keep running like this, I can't see. I can't... oww! _Falling to the ground, I feel the wind nocked out of me. _No! No! No! Get up! Why won't you listen!? _My mind yells at me, but my body wont obey. With in a few seconds, I feel someone grab my arms, which are still tied behind my back and pulls me to my feet. One hand of this mystery person was able to wrap around my both my wrists. I feel his other arm wrap around my neck, holding me in place. There are four big, stronger looking men. They remind me of the bullies you would see back at school. Big, ugly and dumb, you know? They smell awful, like smoke mixed with the coppery smell of blood. My sight still isn't working with me. It's failing to give me a clear image of the men in front of me. Suddenly, something brushes against my cheek. Something different then the men holding me against my will.

"Well, it's nice to see you weren't damaged too bad." The voice was soft, but still male. He seems to be much smaller then the other men here. "Tai Kamiya, Soccer star, leader of the first DD group, holder of the crest of courage, little sister named Kari Kamiya, best friend and boyfriend Matt Ishida, is that correct?" The voice says in a mocking sort of way. How did he know? Why? Who is this guy? "Who? Who are you? How do you know so much about me?" I want answers. I want this person to tell me how he knows so much about me! "Oh, you should know who I am, dear Tai. After all, you know me very well." Blinking away the blurriness that has finally started to lose its hold on me, I can see who the person is in front of me.

"M-Matt!? But how!?" How could Matt be the one doing this too me? Why!? No, it can't be Matt! "Oh, don't worry. I'm not the REAL Matt. Please, Call me Yamatto. I am simply a copy of your Matt. I was created by Datamon by orders of Myotismon to destroy the holder of courage in the worst possible way. You and your friends are always being watched, dear Tai. Or should I say, my Tai?" The copy of my loving boyfriend places his lips against mine, but they don't feel the same. This is wrong, this isn't my Matt! This is a cheep copy that only looks like him. Feeling disgusted, I did the only thing I can do. With all my strength, I kick the copy in the stomach, and in return, causes him to wrap his arms around himself, and fall over in pain. I can't help but chuckle at the copy who is on his back on the ground in pain. After a few minutes, it is able to find it's way back to it's feet again. It looks at me with hate and pain, it almost makes me feel afraid. I am in no position to anger this thing in front of me. Before I knew it, however, it stands in front on me with it's hand raised and...

**SLAP! **

I feel a hard hand come down at my cheek. This copy just slapped me and looks about ready to do it again. I wont show it any pain though. I wont show it that I'm afraid. It will only know that it has the upper hand here. " You little bastard!" The copy spats in my face, and I'm doing all I can not to show fear to this thing. I know that if he wanted to, he could have his four goons kill me here and now. "You think you can just get away with that!?" I notice the Matt double is hyperventilating, and I can't be sure what I should do next. Getting away isn't going to happen, I don't want to anger this thing again, and I have no idea where I'm at. Finally, it looks like he's calming down. I attempt to look around as much as possible, but I before I can get much on the scenery, I feel a stinging sensation in my neck once again, and again, it all goes dark.

**TBC? **

**Kenta: Okay, that was chapter two. I wasn't too happy with Matt's POV, but I am pretty content with Tai's POV. **

**Tai: Do you have any idea how many people have written about Myotismon? **

**Kenta: Yes, Tai. I do. This is just another take on his return. **

**Matt: Well, it's not that bad. I mean, you still have a lot of work to do for it to be considered a good story. **

**Kenta: I am aware of that. I have already started the outline for my second story. This story is just something I am doing without an outline. **

**Matt: So, you're winging it? **

**Kenta: Yes! **

**Tai: How many chapters will this one contain? **

**Kenta: I don't know yet... Anyway, please R&R, it would be highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kenta: Hello everyone, and sorry for the long wait! I haven't been home, so I haven't had the chance to continue this story till now. I know how much of a pain it could be waiting for a writer to update. Also, english is not my first language, and the current laptop I am using dose not have spell check, so I'm sorry if there are more mistakes then normal in this chapter. I will return and rewrite it later if I get a lot of complaints about spelling, but I didn't want to wait any longer to write this chapter. I will also write a one shot if anyone sends me something to write about since it took me so long and I will upload that sometime this week now that I have a working laptop. Now, with that said, Tai? **

**Tai: Kenta dose not own Digimon. **

**Long Last: Chapter 3 **

**Matt's POV: **

It didn't really take much time to find the area Tai went missing at and it took even less time for Gabumon to pick up on Tai's scent. "Matt, it's weak but I was able to pick up on his scent that way" Gabumon points his paw in the direction down the road. Of course, it has to be down a dark road that looks like it could go on forever.

We started down the side of the road, I lead the way, of course. With Tai unable to lead the team, it all falls on me. I wouldn't say I hate the role of being leading, it's just not something that suits me. Tai would have one plan, I would have another. Tai is more then willing to speak his mind, I'm more of a lone wolf. Maybe That is what attracted me to Tai. You know, that whole Ying and Yang thing? Yeah, well... We are like that in every way.

The time goes by slow and as follow Gabumon. Words are not needed in this situation. It gives me the time to think back to how I broke up with Sora then found the courage to get with Tai. Well, let me tell you about that since we seem to have the time.

**~ Flash Back ~ **

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and I was at Sora's house once again, trying to spend what little free time I had with her. And again. it wasn't as enjoyable as planed.

"Matt, I don't understand why you still let girls flirt with you when we are together! You need to be more open about our relationship! How would you feel if I had guy after guy ask me out?" Sora went on and on. I'm the lead singer for The Teenage Wolves, of course I'll have girls flirt with me. And guys, but that didn't seem to be much of a problem.

"Sora, you knew from the start that this would happen. Just because I have a girlfriend, that don't mean the fans will stop flirting. You said you would understand and trust me, but you get more angry about the things I don't do and you don't look at the things I do for you." I'm starting to think that talking to her is meaningless. She still looks at me like I've grown a second head, not compleatly believeing me just because of some lame article in a magazine that she has been reading. Don't you hate how the wrong pictures gets taken at the right time? Yeah, I been staring at that picture the whole time I been here.

"Matt, this isn't a game. You were cought on top of another girl! How can I trust you when the picture is right there!?"

"Maybe you should try having some faith in me and believe me when I said I tripped and the pop-"

"Matt! I've heard it, but that's not belivable!"

Sora just can't seem to understand that I love her. No, not love. LOVED. I'm over this. I can't take being with someone who can't have faith in me when I've done everything I could to try and make her understand the situation.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't believe me, but I can't be with someone who is ready to accuse me of whatever they read in that teen magazine when half of it is nothing but lies and makes a good story."

With that said, I pick myself off the love seat that we share, and make my way to the door. I can't stand being here anymore. I need someone who I can talk to. And really talk to. Sora didn't make any move to stop me as I put my shoes on by the door. She seems to welcome the fact that we broke up. Well, I can't say I don't welcome it. It's the first time I feel like I can breath on my own.

Making my way out the door, I walk down the few blocks where I can find my bestfriend. He'll be home alone. He always is at this time. Kari is in the digital world with the others, fighting off some evil digimon, his father is working, and his mother would be out shopping for their next strange meal. Before long, I am standing outside my bestfriends door, ready to nock when the door opens before I am able to make contact. Tai was there. And no, it wasn't some sexy image of Tai. He was there standing in the door way with his soccer ball in a pair of black track pants, blue shirt with the orange stars on the side of the sleeves, and his blue sweatband.

"Matt? What's up?" He looks at me with his choclate eyes, clearly surprised and puzzled to see me standing here, but welcomes me anyway.

"Hey, can we talk? I know you're not really good with advice when it comes to women, but all you have to do is listen." with that, he welcomes me in.

**~End Of Flashback~ **

I must have lost track of time, because before I knew it, we were in a parking lot. Gabumon sniffs the air before turning his attention on myself. "Matt, Tai was here, but this is where it ends. I can't figure out where to go from here." Great. Just great. This can't get any better. There is nothing here.

Looking around, there shouldn't be any reason for him not to be here. "Alright everyone, let's take a look around." The others nod and takes off with there partners. With five parties looking, it shoudn't take long, and I was right.

"Matt, we found a few tired tracks that lead into the woods. It shuld be easy to follow." the new information giving to me by my brother seems usefule. There shouldn't be tire tracks that way since it's not a road, but a walk way. "Great, let's get the others together and we'll follow the tracks. they have to lead to something out there, and the only possible answer is Tai."

We gather the others and TK gives them the information needed. I can't say if they agree or not, I wasn't really interested in listening to what I already knew, but more so on the feeling that we are going in the right direction. I take the moment to message Izzy, telling him of our location, the path, and what we have found out so far. By the time I was finished, the others stood behind me, waiting for me to lead them into the darkness and the unknown that rests in these woods. In the day, it's not creepy. The park is just down the path outside the woods, which Tai has used many times to play his soccer games with Davis. But, at night, it's different. It's weird, creepy and just plain wrong. Something that seems so harmless in the day can seem to harmfule at night.

I take a deep breath, and shortly after, I start my walk down the dirt path that most would use for a nature walk. I just hope we find a clue to what's going on Soon.

**Kenta: Okay, there is another chapter. I started this chapter about a week ago, but I found it tricky working on the small device and had to wait till I can make my way to a laptop. Next will be Tai's POV, and again, I am sorry about my spelling. I don't think I did too bad, but let me know. I'll try to fix it. I have been learning how to type better english for you guys. I find that even though I don't have many people reading my story, just one is all I need to keep me wanting to write more. Oh, and I am still willing to write a one shot for a Digimon FF., so please give me some ideas because it will be my gift to you for taking over two months to update. And I'm sorry there wasn't anything BIG in this chapter, but I want to show how Tai and Matt got together. I'm not sure if I'll be writing a lemon, but if I do, I will be writing it in another Doc to try and keep this PG13 I think. Is that a good idea? Let me know what you think. I know someone people are not interested in lemons, so I wanted to know if I should write one and make a new Doc for it, or if I just shouldn't write one. Thank you everyone for reading! I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter. **

**Matt and Tai: Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Kenta: Hello everyone! Again, I would like to thank the fans and al the nice comments. Still no flames, so that's awesome. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but what can I say? I am a bit of a busy person, but I finally found the time to do so. **

**Tai: Kenta dose not own digimon or it's characters. **

**Matt: Now, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Tai's POV: **

Passing out twice must be a new record. How do I manage to get into such a mess? I awoke not too long ago. My sight was fuzzy and I couldn't make out my surroundings. But now, I can clearly see the bars of a cell and the cold wet cement flooring. My arms are held above my head, keeping me against the cold and damp walls. Where am I? That, I don't know. Just a cell. That's all I can say for sure. I grow tired of looking at the cracks along the walls and floors, so I make due with closing my eyes once again.

very few things come to mind. My sister, my parents, my friends, then Matt. His ocean blue eyes, his golden locks, his pale and flawless skin. Not that I have seen every inch of him, but you don't need to in order to see that even his hidden areas are flawless. I've always thought he was flawless. I bet you would like to know just how I was able to get into such a relationship with the young singer. Well, let me tell you.

**~Flash Back~ **

_Tai, come to the park and play soccer with me and TB! He is killing me in basketball. _

I close my phone after reading a text from Davis. Well, it's not like I had other plans. Mom and dad are working late, and Kari is staying out with Yoli and plan on going shopping later with Miimii. Poor girls. So, why not?

It took me a total of ten minutes to get ready. it's not like I needed any real prep for playing in the dirt, right? I walk to the door, slipping my feet into my sneakers and makes my way to the front door. It didn't take much for me to stop in my tracks. All it took was my best friend sanding there, looking tired and defeated, which is unusual since he was supposed to be out with Sora by now.

"Matt, what's up" What else was there to say? I was surprised too see him her.

"Hey, can we talk? I know you're not really good with advice when it comes to women, but all you have to do is listen." Uh-oh. Women. As in Sora. I step aside, and he walks in, walking straight to the living area and takes a seat on the double sofa. I find a spot next to him and I wait till he is ready to talk.

"Sora and I broke up" was the only thing that came past his lips when he finally spoke five minutes later. I was stunned. I knew they had problems, but I didn't know it was enough to brake the two teens apart.

"Matt, I'm so-"

"Don't be. it's about time. She was too controlling and wanted everything to go her way. My band was in the way of our love because she put it there. She has the flower shop to look after when her mother is out shopping Monday through Friday, and I have my band. But that's not the problem. She thinks I would be as low as to cheat on her. She saw me as a CHEATER Tai!" Why would Sora think of Matt as a cheater? Even I trust Matt. If he was, it would be in the magazines, right? Well, I wouldn't know. I don't read them.

"Matt, even I know you're no cheater. Give her time. Maybe she'll-"

"No Tai! I can't! It's killing me!" I've never seen Matt lose control before. But right now, I'm afraid of what he's going to do to himself if he doesn't calm down. He doesn't just up and cut me off by yelling. Maybe before, but Matt and I became best friends. It's out of character for him now.

I turn my attention to the reflection on the television, not really wanting to see his reaction to what I have to say next. "Maybe try dating a guy."

He must be glaring at me. I don't want to look back and see the disgust written on his face. I tell Matt everything, but not that I'm gay. Yes, the jock at our school is gay. Surprise? I didn't think so.

"What would everyone think of me if I told them I dated a guy? A guy wouldn't want to be kept a secret till I'm ready to admit it to my fans." His response didn't sound disgusted, only thoughtful. Would Matt be wiling to try it? Maybe. There is only one way to find out.

"I know what you're saying. Believe me. I... I mean... I'm... Not interested in girls." I turn my gaze back to the angel next to me. He looks surprised and is doing a really good imitation of a fish. I burst out laughing without meaning too. This is a serious conversation, and here I am laughing my ass off. Good job.

"Tai? Was that only a joke?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper, but clear as day and night.

Taking a deep breath to calm my laughter, I shake my head. "No, Matt. I really am gay."

His soft features change and I instantly regret it. I just ruined my friendship with my best friend, I just know it. Why did I have to open up my big mouth!? Why couldn't I just keep I to myself!? "Would you be willing to have a secret relationship?" Wait, what did he say? A secret relationship? Really? Now it's my turn to do an imprecision of a fish. Did he really just ask that?

Do I really want to have a secret relationship with my best friend? Of course I did. Anyone who thought I went to see Sora that charismas when Matt was getting ready for his concert would be surprised to know that I wasn't there for Sora. Even Agumon didn't know that I secretly went to see Matt.

A nod of my head and I found the blonds arms wrapped around my waist, unspoken words of thank you and a few unknown whispers close to my ear was all needed to make it official. Did I trust him? Yes, I did. Do I want things to work out? Yes, I do. Do I love him..? Only time will tell.

_"You've got mail!" _

A text brought me back to reality, and the blond unwraps his arms from around my waist and I from his neck. When did I do that? Hmm... Oh well. Reaching into my pocket, I open my phone and read the unread text.

_Tai!? What's taking you so long!? _

Chuckling, I put my cell away. "Well, want to come along? Your brother, Davis and I are going to play a round of soccer." Said blond nods, a small smile creeps upon his face. "Sure, maybe I'll even join in if I get to play on your side."

Standing up and heading to the door, I place my signature grin upon my face. "Sure, you'll look good running around in tight skinny jeans!" The thought causes me to burst out laughing. Matt is not athletic at all, and he has no idea how the rules of soccer work. But, it will be interesting to see.

**~End Of Flash Back~**

Interesting it was. I remember the whole game. Matt looked cute running after the ball, his cheeks flushed from the heat and lack of air. It was perfect, to say the least.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking outside the cell before someone stops in front of my cell door, the sound of keys rattling and a creaking door later, I can see Datamon and Myotismon standing before me. The angry look in Myotismons eyes is enough to keep me silent for the time being.

"I told you that I wanted the holder of the crest of friendship!" Myotismon almost yells out, clearly unhappy of finding myself here.

"Master, I could only go by what I could to make that copy. He is imperfect. I only had pictures and articles from the magazines the humans use to know more about someone. I couldn't give him an IQ. He doesn't understand that-"

"What is so hard about switching the clone with the real holder of friendship!?"

This was far from good. The vampire digimon was not only angry, but his blue eyes were showing the need to get rid of that anger, and I was the one who is here causing the anger.

The evil digimon leans down, taking a firm hold upon my neck and forces me too look back. he could easily kill me if he wanted to, and why wouldn't he?

After what felt like an eternity, his lips form a small grin which shows off his devilish vampire fangs. The only thing that crosses my mind is _"He's going to kill me by sucking my blood and leaving me here to slowly bleed to death when he's finished." _He has had the taste of human blood once before and found it rather pleasing. Digimon are data, which means no blood. As a vampire, you shouldn't be surprised that he finds thirst for blood every now and again. It must have been years since he last tasted the salty and sweet liquid.

"Perhaps we can use the holder of courage for our advantage. There is much he dose not know about his loving boyfriend, so why not enlighten him?" The fact that he knew about Matt's and my relationship caught me off guard. How long have I been out?

Myotismon releases his hold, and looks me over as though he is trying to come up with his next choice of words.

"H-How did you know?" My attempt to mask my fear and shocked voice fails and clearly the digimon finds my reaction amusing as his grin grows wider.

"Holder of the Crest Of Courage, I can find anything with the help of Datamon. The fact that he can play your memories is one of the reasons why he has not been turned into data himself. I can learn anything I want. I know he hasn't been giving you his attention like he gives his fans. It's all in your head. You are just too stubborn too see that he dose nothing but use you."

_"No, that's not true! Matt dose not use me! He dose not use me!" _These words flow through my head. I wont let this evil second rate of a digimon tell me about my Matt. Matt would never do anything that his digimon is hinting at. I know my Matt. He'll come and rescue me from this cell, then we'll destroy Myotismon once and for all!

**Kenta: Okay, I think I am going to stop this chapter here. Please let me know what you think. I have been debating on how I should end this story when it comes to it. I am not afraid of killing off one of the characters, but if I do, I'll be making a sequel. I do have an idea for a sequel, but it would only work out if I kill one of the main characters, as in Matt or Tai. Again, I'm not sure. I want to know what my readers think about that idea. I know a lot of people don't like sequels. If I do, I'll write it after my next fiction to give everyone some time to get ready for that, but only if that's what YOU, my readers, want. **

**Tai: What!? No! They don't want a sad ending! **

**Matt: Actually, it might be interesting. **

**Tai: *Glares at Matt* **

**Matt: Just saying... **

**Kenta: Well, please tell me what you think I should do about that and thank you for reading! **

**Matt & Tai: Thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Kenta: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for my next chapter. I have been very busy with other things going on in life. Also, I had a huge writers block. But, I think I have an idea how to continue. **

**Tai: So, without delay, lets continue. **

**Matt: Blah blah blah, Kenta does now own Digimon. Thank you. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Matt's POV: **

The dirt path went on for what felt like miles, with no one daring to say a word. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. everyone had there mind on there own demons at the moment, most leading down the same path. When we finally came across what we were looking for, everything became clear. Searching the dark car reveals a laptop hidden in the trunk with a locked digiport, and that means this has to do with the digital world.

"This means that someone from the digital world is involved." Davis states the obvious.

"Yeah, but that also means someone from this world must have some sort of a connection to the digital world. How else would a digital port be open here in the real world?" Yes, TK. That's a strong possibility.

"But someone who knew about Tai's status to the digidestined, other wise they wouldn't be going after Tai, right?" Sora, that's not exactly helpful.

"We should talk to Izzy" Thank you Kari. That is the smartest thing anyone has said so far.

"I agree with Kari. We should talk to Izzy before we make a move. If anyone can clear this up, it's Izzy. Plus, he'll be able to figure out what our next move will be. I want to go in blind sighted, but that won't be the brightest of ideas if this is going to be a serious battle. We'll need to go prepared." Everyone nods in agreement. We will find out what our next move is from there.

**Back At Matt's **

**3RD Person **

The small group left back at Matts does there own part in helping the group. Izzy on his laptop with Yoli and Ken, Joe running his own tests on the almost forgotten needle with Cody as his assistant and the Digimon waiting for there turn to join the group.

"Well, this was used to nock Tai out." Joe informs suddenly out of no where. "It was a sleeping concoction. A little of this will put anyone to sleep."

The others look over at the doctor in training, no one seems surprised though. It only took the doctor to confirm what they thought.

"Hey, I'm getting an e-mail from an unknown address. That's strange." The attention changes to Izzy. "You will soon have an unwanted enemy, but he won't be forgotten. That's all it says. An unwanted enemy?" The odd silence sinks in as the group starts to wonder who this enemy will be.

**Tai's POV **

I'm so tired. I can't tale the torture anymore. I won't believe that Matt would turn on me, and clearly Datamon doesn't like it. I'm currently strapped to metal cuffs that are sending a high electric voltage through my body when I disobey the Digimons order.

"No no no! Matt doesn't love you!"

"Yes he does!" Another voltage sends my body into another screaming pain. My throat hurts from all the screaming I have done, so much so that my crys have died down. My body is almost numb. I can hardly stay awake after each blood turning pain filled voltage.

"If you just give in, this would be much easier."

I won't give in. I wont let him rewrite my memories. I won't let him put me against my friends. I can't do it.

Before I knew it, my mind went blank... Why?

**I was going to make this longer, but I don't have the time to continue. I'm sorry this chapter is extra short, but I lost a lot of what I wrote before. So, sorry everyone! Till next time. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Kenta: hey every one. I want to get more chapters out faster, so I am writing this chapter in bed on my cellphone. Yay... it's going well, this is the second time I am writing this. Ask why, well... My laptop decided to die on me. I will do the best for my readers. **

**Matt and Tai: Disclaimer: Kenta does not own Digimon! **

**Chapter 6. **

**Matt's POV: **

The walk back home took a lot longer then any of us had hopped, but it seems the group here has done there job. Now that we have that useless information, it's time to ask the real questions. Who kidnapped my boyfriend and what sector of the digiworld do I have to go to in order to find him. They are the only questions I have that is keeping me sitting here in my single sofa sipping tea.

"What's our next move?" Davis, you sound like Tai sometimes. We need a plan, that's our next move.

"We need to figure out who, where and why, Davis. There isn't much more we can do."

"Oh yeah, TS, I know we need that information, but waiting here doing nothing isn't helping. Tai could be going through torture right now. They could be starving him and making "

"Davis! You're making things worse!" Sora yells her anger at the younger teenage boy whole wrapping her arms around Kari to comfort her. "Tai is strong. We all know he'll make it through anything."

I turn my attention to the short red head typing away on his computer. Not a word to any of us, and he's just typing away, at work on what we need next. Izzy definitely is an important member of the team. without him, we wouldn't have gotten out of a lot of our troubles on our first adventure. Hopefully, he'll come up with something.

"Hey, I'm getting a message from Geni" everyone's attention falls on Izzy, waiting patiently for him to read from the letter.

**Dear Digidestines; **

**It has been a long time. However, I wish I was writing to you some good news, but that's impossible. Before I begin, I am aware that you are missing the crest holder of courage. That is because he is here in the digital world and he is making a mess. However, the holder of courage is not to blame. He is being controlled. He hasn't made much damage yet, but it is enough to say you need to come and put an end to this. I believe he'll be in primary village in the matter of hours. Oh, and one more thing. Puppetmom has been seen, so it's not serious. **

"So, it's been Puppetmon this whole time? We don't have to worry too much then." Something tells me that you're wrong, TK. Very wrong.

"Puppetmon isn't that intelligent though." Yes, I'm not the only one thinking something is wrong here. Izzy always smells a lie when it comes to something this important.

"But it's the only clue we've got. We should take it." Although I agree with Sora, we need to be very careful on this mission.

"Alright everyone. Get your gear and get ready. We're going to Primary Village. We'll take a small group first, then we'll contact the rest if thing's get ugly. Sora, TK, Kari, Davis and myself will go and check in first. Joe and Mimi, you guys come to so you can contact the others when needed, and that way no one is alone. The rest of you, stay here and wait for our call." I stand up after giving my small speech. "Got it!?" Every nods in agreement, giving there own voice approval.

The five of us plus our digimon stands at the computer with our digivice ready. No one needing another moment to stall, Kari yells out her command before we are sucked into the computer.

**Tai's POV: **

I wake up in a large bed in my room. Or at least, I think it's my room. I'm not really sure. I can't remember. This room dose seem a little off though. It seems too big for one person. I feel like I shouldn't be here. But, then again, I just don't remember.

The sound of a door interrupts my thoughts, and an angelic blond walks into the room. Wow... he's cute. But, am I into guys? I guess I must be if I'm attracted to the other male who finds his way over to my bed and sits on the edge. He gently places a hand to my cheek and caresses the flesh, and U know I'm blushing, but it feels wrong. His looks are wonderful, but his touch is strange. why?

"You must be confused, my love." Even his voice is beautiful. And he called me love? What is going on here?

"Actually, yes. I am. Who are you, and who am I? Where am I, and why can't I remember anything?" The blond studies my features before speaking.

"I'm your boyfriend, Yamatto, and your name is Taichi. We are in the digital world in our masters castle. His name is Myotismon. And you were in an accident because of the digidestines, my love. They wanted to kill our master, but you saved him at the risk of your own life." What? Really?

"I see. That explains a lot." The blond who called himself Yamatto nods with a smile and throws his arms around my waist. It feels disgusting. Why would hugging my boyfriend feel so wrong? Something isn't right, but I'll go with it for now. Before I can ask anything else, someone comes into the room. This person doesn't seem normal, and I get a sense of fear and hatred.

"Master, Taichi is awake and ready for revenge on the ones who attacked you." Yamatto called him master, so that means this strange person is Myotismon? I saved someone this powerful looking? Wow. And when did I say I wanted revenge? oh well. I guess I do. Because of these digidestines, I'm confused and lost. I might as well want revenge. The strange man steps closer, and I feel even more fear surface. Like I should run and call for someone. But who would I call for?

"My wonderful little pawn, you're life has been giving once again by me, your master, and you will do as commanded, wont you?" I nod, unsure what else to do or say. he grins a wide, evil grin. It's as if he was a child who got away with stealing from the cookie jar. he places a cold hand against my cheek and continues.

"Perfect. You will see that you belong here. Now, they are going to be at primary village. They plan to destroy the baby digimon, and we can't let that happen, now can we?" Again, I nod. Why can't I use my voice. The man again, grins.

"Good. However, just to make sure we have no chance of losing, I need to satisfy my thirst. And since you're the only human here, you'll offer your blood to me, wont you? To drink a humans blood empowers me greatly." What? The only human? What about Yamatto? Maybe he is a digimon too. So, I'm dating a digimon? I guess I can't worry about that right now, so I nod. If this is something I do regularly for my master, it'll be okay.

The other lowers his mouth to my neck, and without warning, bites down as hard as he can, penetrating the skin and sucking on my the punctured wounds. His hands grips my arms tightly, I'm sure there will be bruising. The pain is rather unbearable, but I must continue to relieve my master.

Seconds later, he pulls away and licks his lips from the blood that has dripped down past his lips. The sight is just plain evil, but I'll worry about it later. Be turns and starts to leave once again, and I have a feeling he feels satisfied for more then one reason. I just can't think of anything else.

"Wonderful. You made master happy. Now, to make your boyfriend happy." The blond gets up to leave also and waves his hand for me to follow.

"We'll take care of these digidestines in primary village." That phrase sounds so much more evil then it should from someone who I should know as my boyfriend. But I wont argue. I want to meet these digidestines myself.

**Kenta: well, I hope this works out and ties things together a bit. In the next chapter, they will finally find Tai, but wi Tai remember them? Wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kenta: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I didn't update this story in so long, but I had writers block, and I still do. But I'm going to wing it today. Also, I've updated some information on my bio to give you ideas what I'm working on now and in the future and also contact information. So, do check that out. I want to hear from you. Now, that's done, Tai?**

**Tai: Kenta does not own Digimon or it's characters. On with the story! **

**Chapter 7:**

**Myotismon's POV: **

_'It was as easy as it could get to manipulate the bearer of courage, the plan was falling into place, and Datamon was definitely worth keeping around. I knew there was a reason to keep that bucket of bolts around. Who knew he would be able to erase ones memories?' _Walking down the corridor to prepare my puppets to go on there way, I can't help but continue going over my plans as see everything fall perfectly into place. The rest of the Digidestines wont be able to go against there former leader, giving me the perfect opportunity to destroy the little pests once and for all.

I walk into the data room where Datamon is continuing to work on the perfect digimon that will be both unstoppable and legendary. Something unseen and as mindless as my toys. Any moment now, they will be functioning just like any digimon.

"Datamon, get the preparations ready for the subjects to be on there way and up for battle."

"Of course, I'll have everything up and ready to go in just a moment. Until then, tell me, what are you hoping to accomplish?" The robotic like digimon began typing away on his computer while he spoke and listened to my reply.

"The bearer of courage is in a state of confusion. It's the only chance we have to manipulate the boy and use him to rid our troubles of the rest of the digidestined and then take over the digiworld and the human world. It's as simple as that."

"I don't think it's that simple. It's not like the boy is completely brainwashed. That's nearly impossible. The only thing I could accomplish was rearranging the boys mind and blocking the-"

Before the data was able to finish, the door to the room slid open and Yamato and the bearer of courage steps into the room. Perfect timing.

**Tai's POV:**

Walking into the room where I was told our master would be, I can't help but find the other who is located in the room to be a little strange. I'm still trying to get use to such a strange world. "Uhmm... What are we doing?" Myotismon turns his attention to me, and the feeling of confusion turns to fear. If this person was someone I could trust, why do I fear this man? Or, digimon, right? Yamato explained more of the world and our master and plans and everything necessary for me to understand. It was an odd conversation, but I've learned a lot.

"You will be going to Primary village to defend the baby digimon against the evil digidestines. Don't hesitate, not even once to land a strike." I nod in understanding. That shouldn't be too difficult. I was ready to speak again when the door on the far side opens and two more strange digimon walk into the room., and Myotismon indicates to one of them. "Taichi, this is your partner, Nellymon." I look at the digimon who is presented as my partner. It was almost human like as it stood with black fur all over it's body, it had hair that came to the center of it's back and spiked just a little. It had blue through it's fur and a single blue eye on the left, the right was clearly red, but it was hidden from view with hair that covered the area. It had a rabbit like face, with long bunny ears, one stuck straight up and the other slanted slightly. It had bunny like legs and arms, a small red symbol on it's stomach that looked oddly familiar, but I don't know why. It wore puffy like blue pants with small black details and a red symbol on the side, the same on the digimons stomach to be more precise and a half shirt that tailed down in the back and the front stopped above the symbol and slit and was held with two red buttons. it was... interesting to say the least.

"And this is Shynmon. He is Yamato's partner." Shynmon looked just like Nellymon, only it had shoulder length hair and had fox like features in the face, ears, and limbs. It also had the same red eye, but instead of the left being blue, it was green and just like Nelly had the blue details, the details on this digimon were green. And the symbol was completely different. Other then those few different details, it looked much like Nellymon.

"I want you two to be on your way. And be careful not to fall for there trickery." Yamato and I nod in understanding and we are then directed on where to go. I listen carefully as my partner stands behind me and Yamato's behind him. I can't help but glance back at the digimon. It was weird, but I feel like we'll get along well, even though I don't remember him. He seems a little emotionless, but we'll work on that.

**Matt's POV: **

We land close to our destination, but we have a little ways to go, so we start the walk to Primary Village. No one says a word the entire time as we walk to the village, giving me time to go over my own thoughts once again. I don't know what to think of the situation, and all I can do is hope that Tai is alright. I can't imagine what I would do if anything happened to him. It's a terrible feeling knowing that the person you love is possibly in danger, and you can't do anything to help them, trust me. My stomach turns, and I can't help the feeling of wanting to vomit. Something tells me this isn't going to be an easy task.

"What's the plan?" TK's voice was sudden and it instantly stole my attention. We really didn't have a plan.

"What's there to do? Find Tai and bring him home."

"Davis, we can't count on things being that easy. We don't know what kind of danger he could be in. And if he's making a mess of things, he's not himself. We completely went into this blind sighted. For all we know, well... I don't know, okay." Sora was right. We did go into this blind slighted. No plans and no idea of this situation, but that doesn't matter. We have to continue looking for a way to get Tai back safely, no matter what.

"We'll figure something out. Tai wouldn't be doing this willingly." Good point Kari.

We continue walking to Primary Village, making our way there almost instantly after our conversation. Everything seems normal, But that's only a matter of time.

**Kenta: Okay, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I know everyone wants to see what happens, and I promise I'll write another chapter soon. Also, please go to my Info page for future stories and contact information. I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I don't want to give to much information for the next chapter. I know Matt's POV was short, but I didn't know how to go about it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kenta: Hello everyone. I know it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I have my reasons. I won't make you wait, so...**

**Tai: Kenta does not own digimon. However, he does own Nellymon and Shynmon!**

**Chapter 8**

**Matt's POV: **

Primary Village... what is there to say? It is where the baby digimon are born. Or some are reborn. It is probably one of the most important places here in the digital world. Everyone decided to go off on there own to check the area with there partner, leaving me with Gabumon. Gabumon is really the one scouting, I am just dazed in my own thoughts.

_"Tai, where are you? I know something isn't right... I can feel it."_

And it's true... I can feel something is wrong. Tai and I have become almost perfect for each other. We balance each other out. I know I am the cold and serious type of guy to most, but Tai is playful and outgoing. I have been able to loosen up thanks to my band, The Teenage Wolves, but that is just recently.

My thoughts continues to get away with me when my partner comes to my side. "Matt, this area is clean of any evil digimon, I suggest we go back and meet with the others to figure out a plan." My partner begins walking ahead of me, and I just follow. we meet up with the rest of the group, and the information is the same. All clear. For now...

"We should decide what we should do not." David suggests. Well, no duh David.

"We should wait here for anyone that may come and threaten the village. We know this is a location that is being targeted." Just like me and Tai when we were younger. TK is right though. We should just wait here.

"But if danger comes, it will put the whole village in danger!" Uh-oh, Davis has a point.

"That's why we are here, Davis. so we can stop the danger." True, TK, I just hope we can.

I block out the rest of the conversation as I continue to drift off into my own thoughts... Please be safe Tai...

It didn't take long for my thoughts to be interrupted from the sound of buzzing and the very familiar red bug type digimon lands only a few feet away from us, and my attention is drawn to my beautiful boyfriend.

"Tai!"

**Tai's POV (A few minutes before)**

We sat on the back of another "Digimon" and it had no trouble taking us into the air. I look at Yamato, realizing just how beautiful he really is. I mean, wow... You have to love that hair!

"It won't take long for us to arrive, try to relax before we get there. remember, we have to keep the baby digimon safe from all the evil digidestins." I nod in agreement. Save the baby digimon, and destroy the... wait, he did say destroy before. Does he really think I could hurt someone? Maybe I am rusty.

"What are we to do once we arrive?" Nellymon asks me. Since we have left, Nellymon seems to have a bit more personality. The creature is curious. It is kind of cute actually. I really like it.

"Well, we are supposed to kidnap the digidestins. Were you not programmed with intelligence?" Shynmon is a little... Cocky. But I think they will work well together. They kind of remind me of someone. Or something...

I smile at the pout my partner gives the other, but a sudden feeling came over me. Something that wasn't right... It was so weird, but something was telling me... Something. I don't know. I can't explain it. It just feels wrong. Something feels wrong. I look back at Yamato, and the feeling worsens. Why? What's wrong with me?

We fly for what seemed like forever, but it was really only a few minutes untill Yamato spoke up again, pointing out into the distance. "There is Primary Village!" I look ahead and noticed the baby like village with toys and huge blocks and colorful patterns that made up the ground. it was beautiful from up here, and before I knew it, we were landing.

**Third Person POV:**

"Tai!" Everyone shouted in union as they saw friend and leader, but looked at the copy of their friend Matt in confusion. Eyes darted from one to the other as one just stood with wide eyes and the other made to land on his feet with Tai, and then walk over and slide a hand over their leaders waist.

"We finally meet. I'm Yamato, and this..." Yamato motions to Tai with his hand by placing it on his cheek and pull the shorter male closer. "Is Taichi. And you are the Digi brats that has our master in a foul mood."

No one made to move. They all just looked at the two in shock.

**Kenta: Yes, you have to wait for another chapter to see what happens. But, this is where I am going to ask for your help! I could not decide if I want to make Matt go crazy on his double or leave the fighting to the Digimon. Please tell me what you think. Also, I would love to give you all a challenge! I'd love to see some FanArt of Shynmon and Nellymon. I'll mention your drawings at the end of this story, if I get any. Also, I haven't decided how long this story should be. Please tell me how many chapters seem to be good. I don't want too much or too little. So, here is what I'm asking for.**

**Question 1: Should Matt lose control and attack Yamato?**

**Question 2: How many chapters seem right for this story?**

**Request 1: Drawings of Shynmon and Nellymon.**

**Contact information can be found in my bio. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
